


A Guy I'd Kinda Be Into

by figureskaterbitty (gabsgen)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Side march/april, attempted slow burn, broadway music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 22:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabsgen/pseuds/figureskaterbitty
Summary: Swawesome Santa for Schuyler: would love a post-school story, Holster and Ransom finally getting their lives together away from Samwell and falling together. An AU would be cool too! Feel free to include any other characters.OrRansom realizes he's not straight and he freaks out.





	A Guy I'd Kinda Be Into

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schuyler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Schuyler! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> This would've been up sooner but work has been crazy this month wow. I'm posting this on my phone so if formatting is weird I'll fix it once I have access to my laptop again!
> 
> Many thanks to my qp melodiousdivas for once again being my beta even though she doesn't even omgcp

It starts when March comes to the Haus and tells Ransom she wants to break up.

“Like, don't get me wrong, you're a cool guy and all, but I want to focus on my career right now, not a fling from university,” she says with a shrug. She fiddles with the end of a blonde curl, not having anything else to do with her hands.

Ransom blinks at her a few times, bite of pie halfway to his mouth. He puts down the fork and settles back in his seat before giving a shrug of his own. “Yo, I can respect that. Good on you for putting yourself before some guy.” Ransom smiles. “It was fun while it lasted. I hope we can still be friends?”

March bursts out laughing. “With that attitude, I definitely think we can.” With a smirk she adds, “Knight was good for the team. You better keep that going, Oluransi.”

Toasting to March with the same bite of pie, Ransom calls, “Here, here! Let the Samwell Men’s Hockey Team always respect the decisions of people of all genders!” He pops the pie in his mouth. “By the way, you want some pie?”

March laughs.

 

They keep in touch after graduation. March and April get together and move to Florida to continue their volleyball training. Ransom moves to Boston with Holster and begins his work at the consulting startup. Everything is fine and normal.

Until it isn't.

 

1

Ransom figures there'd be a learning period, even though he and Holster had already lived together for years. And yet, he's not all that surprised when he wakes up the first morning to Holster loudly singing in the shower.

_“DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM?_  
_I AM POOR-RICHARD’S-ALMANACK-WRITING_  
_POLYMATH, BIFOCAL-WEARING_  
_HARDENED GLASS-HARMONICA-PLAYING_  
_BENJAMIN FUCKIN’ FRANKLIIIIIIIN”_

It sounds like Holster bangs open the bathroom door on that last held note, and Ransom can't help but smile into his pillow.

“That’s a new one,” he calls out, sitting up when Holster bursts into his room wearing nothing but a towel and water droplets.

“It’s because Lin-Manuel is amazing and he spoils us,” is Holster’s answer. His chest is heaving and his eyes are glittering with passion.

A voice that sounds suspiciously like Bitty whispers ‘this boy’ in the back of Ransom’s head, and he blinks back to himself as Holster continues to go on and on about musicals and the people who bring them to life.

Ransom unconsciously hides a goofy smile behind his hand.

2

They go grocery shopping together. It's not really something they've done before. Getting groceries with Bitty was on a rotation back at the Haus, and usually only one guy was needed. So this is different.

It's kind of...domestic. And Ransom finds that he sort of likes it. He likes walking the store with Holster. He likes taking turns with the cart and buying junk food they don't need and debating whether or not they need a sriracha cupboard.

He really likes it.

3

He wears the salmon shorts a lot. He tells himself it's because he looks good in them, but there's a small part of his brain that knows the real reason is that Holster pays more attention when he does. It's not necessarily good attention, but at least it's attention.

He doesn't know exactly why he does it.

(Spoiler alert he likes that Holster is looking only at him.)

4

The two of them are watching Golden Girls again because why bother with new shit when you have a classic favorite right there that you can binge. Ransom and Holster each have a beer in hand and are speaking along with the lines.

It's a normal tv night. Then Holster laughs and Ransom looks over and--

His heart skips.

His eyes widen.

_‘Shit,’_ he thinks.

 

Ransom video calls March in a panic one summer day a year after graduation. March can't help but think of that “holy shit mom” Phineas and Ferb meme when she sees the state her ex is in.

“MARCH I THINK I’M IN LOVE WITH HOLSTER,” he yells without preamble as soon as the call connects.

It's just his luck April is walking by as he has his breakdown. “Hey,” she drawls, “you finally figured out you're not straight. Congrats.”

Ransom yells again and buries his face in a pillow.

March wishes she could give him a pat on the back. He looks a bit like a lost puppy.

“Ok,” she starts as she settles on the couch. “I can tell this is gonna take a while. Start from the top, Justin.”

He tells her everything.

 

April brought popcorn to the conversation, because of course she did.

“So you like dick and your best friend. What's the fucking deal?” she asks.

March gasps and playfully slaps April on the shoulder. “You can't just say it like that, April!”

“Babe, watch me,” is April’s reply as she grabs another fist of popcorn. Ransom groans into his pillow.

“The _fucking deal_ ,” he starts, “Is that I've spent my whole life thinking I'm straight and now my whole worldview is being turned upside down because of this blond dork who belts out musicals at random times of the day.”

April shrugs. “Again: what's the fucking deal?” Ransom lets out a strangled scream. It's a good thing Holster isn't in the apartment.

March sighs. “Ok, ok, calm down Justin.” She turns to April. “First off, you were doing the laundry. Shoo.”

“But the _drama_ ,” April whines as she leaves the room. “Nothing interesting ever happens here,” is muttered under her breath, and March affectionately rolls her eyes.

Turning back to her ex and steepling her fingers beneath her chin, March starts, “Ok, Justin. This is what you're gonna do…”

 

Ransom listens to the song March sends him. He frowns. “But she's singing about someone else! How is this supposed to help?!”

March’s face lands in her palm and she sighs. “I thought you were smart,” she mutters. Louder, she continues, “So you only sing the parts that make sense. Or change some lyrics or something. But I'm telling you, this is the way to go about it with Broadway dork.”

“And how are you so sure?!”

“Justin.”

“Yeah?”

“Is there any other reason _you_ would sing something from a Broadway musical?”

“...Ok, fair enough.”

 

The apartment is dark when Holster gets home and he fumbles for the light switch. “Bro,” he calls out, “I thought we were gonna leave something on so my blind as a bat ass can...see…”

He trails off as the room comes into focus. Ransom is standing there, dressed to the nines as he only ever was for year-end hockey banquets, a small bouquet of red and yellow roses in his hand.

Before Holster can say anything, Ransom begins to sing.

_“Say there's this person you pass in the hall every day…”_

 

By the end of the song Holster has a hand to his mouth and tears swimming in his eyes, hoping against hope that this whole thing means what he thinks it means. He knows how this song ends, but he also noticed the slightly changed lyrics and as the last line comes ever nearer he waits with bated breath until--

_“Yeah that guy that I’d kinda be into is…  
You.”_

A sob breaks free from Holster and he throws himself at his best friend, hockey-trained bodies falling to the floor in a heavy tangle of limbs.

“Bro…” he whispers as he searches Ransom’s wet eyes, his tone a question.

“Yeah,” is Ransom’s reply along with a soft smile, and Holster can't help but cradle that chiseled face in his large hands and initiate a warm kiss that, honestly, both of them had been waiting years for.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Holster sings: Ben Franklin's Song by The Decemberists, first of Lin-Manuel Miranda's Hamildrops
> 
> Title/Song Ransom sings: A Guy That I'd Kinda Be Into from Be More Chill aka the only song I've heard from that musical
> 
> The FLOWERS: Ok honestly I'm not too sure here??? I was going for using flower language to say something like "my friendship has changed to love" but I'm not sure I picked the right combo. Red roses are obviously love and yellow are apparently strictly platonic friendship so there's probably a better choice for the bouquet haha. Flower language is actually kinda hard!


End file.
